


Worry

by prince_yoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: During what was supposed to be a peaceful mission, the paladins of voltron were attacked. Lance's ship was hit, and Keith denies Shiro's orders to retreat and continues to look for Lance.Trigger warning: blood, injury





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 10% action 90% dumb dialogue i apologize

My heart was hammering out of my chest as my eyes scanned the wreckage in front of me. He had to be here somewhere. "Keith, you need to slow down." Shiro called over the com. "We have to go back to the castle to regroup. Lance is going to be fine until we can get back to him" I ignored Shiro's command and continued looking for his ship. We hadn't been in our lions. There wasn't supposed to be any Galra ships, it was just supposed to be a peaceful mission. 

They had come out of nowhere and attacked us. We had no way to defend ourselves. We all did our best to dodge their attacks, but Lance wasn't so lucky. He'd gotten hit a few minutes ago and he hadn't responded since then. The ships were still firing at us from all angles, but I was determined to find Lance., even if it killed me. "Keith!" Allura's voice boomed over the speakers in my ship. "You have to come back now. It isn't safe! You can go back for Lance after you get in your lion, it'll be safer then" I tightened my grip on the controls. There was no way in hell I was just going to leave Lance. 

"No" I responded evenly.

"Excuse me?" Allura said incredulously. I grit my teeth and tried to focus. There was so much debris I couldn't see Lance's ship. I don't know how we didn't realize this was a trap. The Galra had clearly caught ships here before, and many times based on the amount of destroyed ships that were floating around. 

"Allura, I'm not leaving him" I said stubbornly. "What if he's hurt?" my pulse spiked at that thought. He was going to be okay... He had to be okay. 

"Keith-" I switched off the com and went back to scouring the black space in front of me. They didn't understand, and I didn't have time to keep arguing with them. I needed to focus all of my attention on finding Lance. 

I banked to the left, narrowly avoiding a shot from the ship in front of me. The ship was barreling at me at full speed. I waited until the last moment and then jerked the controls to the left, and the Glara ship crashed into one of the dismembered ships that was behind me. I let out a shaky breath. Okay, so maybe they were right. It would've been safer in my lion. But I didn't care. I had to find Lance as fast as possible. 

I had to avoid three more ships before I spotted Lance's ship, floating aimlessly below me. I sped up my ship and aimed down. The minute I spotted it a group of shots flew past me. There were four ships on my tail. I wasn't sure I would be able to shake them off by myself. I flicked my com back on. "KEITH I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DON'T-"

"Pidge, shut up!" I yelled. "I found Lance. I need someone to cover me so I can get to him" I attempted to maneuver away from the ships that were tailing me. 

"I'm on it" Shiro answered. A few seconds later the black lion appeared at my side. He fired at the enemy ships behind us. After I was sure that all their attention was on Shiro, I quickly darted away to the ship below and steadied the ship then ran to the door in the back. Shots were firing all around now. There were at least fifteen Galra ships after Shiro and his lion, firing above me. Maybe having him here was a bad idea. 

I waited until there was a gap in the fire and then jumped out of the ship. I used my suit to guide me towards the giant tear in the side of Lance's ship and carefully slipped inside. The whole ship was tilted on it's side, so I landed behind one of the control panels. The lights had gone out after it got hit, so it was almost impossible to see anything. "Lance!" I yelled. My voice echoed strangely in the small ship. There was no reply. My heart was pounding again as each second passed. My eyes roamed over the dark shapes in the sideways room, trying to find him. Suddenly I saw the light from Lance's helmet buried underneath a piece of the wall that had been blasted inside. I jumped down, the artificial gravity kept me from floating away. 

I landed on the control panel next to Lance's feet, which were the only thing I could see clearly. I tugged on the metal that was pinning him to the floor, and it flew up with ease. The second piece wasn't so easy. It was lodged in the floor, and wedged against the control panel, completely blocking my way to Lance. I could hardly even see him. I pulled on it with all my strength, but it barely budged. "Lance?" I called again. I was praying to every known god that Lance had just been knocked unconscious from the blast, and that there was nothing seriously wrong. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of this" the noise from outside had stopped. All the Galra ships were finally gone. "Come on, come on, come on" My muscles felt strained as I struggled to pry the metal loose.

"Keith, do you need any help?" Shiro asked over the com. He was sitting outside the ship in his lion. I took a deep breath and pulled on the metal again. I groaned loudly as it finally started to come loose. 

"Almost. Got it." I grunted. 

"Alright, get in my lion as soon as you get him out" I planted my feet firmly on the ground and pulled on it one last time with all of my strength. It suddenly came loose, and I flew backwards as it did. My body hit the side of the chair in the middle of the room.

"Lance" I gasped as I scrambled down to grab him. At first glance he didn't seem to be hurt. Aside from being unconscious, he looked alright. But I couldn't be sure of the full extent of his injuries until he was out of his suit. I lifted him into my arms, one arm underneath his legs, and the other around his back, and then used my suit to fly us up to Shiro's lion. 

Once inside the ship, I noticed some blood starting to seep out of Lance's suit. Panic flooded my chest. Oh god he really was hurt. I sat on the floor of the lion, Lance sitting on my lap, leaning against me. I frantically pulled my helmet off and tossed it to the side and started to tug Lance's off. "Don't take his suit off until we get to the castle" Shiro instructed. "It might be putting pressure on a wound, and we don't have anything to fix it until were back" I stared down at the unconscious boy in dismay. Oh god why hadn't I thought of that? If Shiro hadn't been here, Lance might've bled to death. I was so worried I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Please be okay" I whispered, pulling him closer to me. "Please be okay" 

The flight back to the castle seemed to take hours, though in reality it probably didn't take more than a minute. The second the lion touched the floor I jumped to my feet and was out the door before Shiro could ask me if I needed help carrying Lance. 

Everyone was standing around waiting for us. "Move!" I screamed as I rushed past them, trying to get to the medical room. Once in there I shed my suit and gently removed Lance' helmet. Pidge and Hunk crowded around me. "Back up!" I snapped. They both did without a word. I probably looked insane, my sweaty hair sticking up from the helmet, and my eyes wide with fear as I began to undress Lance. 

There was a red bump on his forehead, probably from when his ship crashed, and the cause of his unconsciousness. As I unclipped Lance's suit it became clear to me that he was definitely injured somehow. Blood covered his torso, though there didn't seem to be an wounds that I could find. "I think I'm going to be sick" Hunk muttered, stumbling away. I took off the bottom half of his suit, and found the source of the blood. There was a small jagged piece of metal that had somehow gotten through one of the joints of the suit and planted itself inside Lance's right thigh. Blood was still pouring out of it. "Oh my god" I said weakly. It was going to hurt like hell to get it out of his leg, but he was going to live. 

"Coran!" I called out, never taking my eyes off Lance. I didn't know what to do now. Was I supposed to pull it out? 

"I've got it from here, Keith. Just step out of the w-"

"No!" I said frantically. I wasn't leaving him until he woke up. I didn't care if they found out we were together, I was not leaving him. I moved my hand off his chest and lifted his head so it was in my lap. "I- I'm not leaving him" they all looked at me strangely. 

"...Alright" Coran said after a minute. "The rest of you should leave, give the boy some room" Allura nodded and ushered the rest of the paladins out of the room. "Keith, this is going to hurt him quite a lot, so he might wake up. You can try and calm him down if he does" He grabbed a bottle of something out of the medical kit he had brought with him, and knelt down beside Lance's leg. I grabbed a hold of Lance's hand. The moment Coran poured the liquid over the wound, Lance began to stir. His eyebrows furrowed as the pain began to wake him up. Coran waited a moment before wrapping his hand around the metal and after he muttered a quiet apology to Lance, he started to carefully pull it out. Lance's face contoured in pain, and then his eyes flew open as a scream ripped through his throat. 

"Lance, it's okay!" I squeezed his hand and put my other hand on his face. "Hey, look at me. Lance, look at me" His eyes darted around the room before finally settling on me. His eyes were filled with fear. "Coran is helping you" Coran had paused for a moment, finding that the metal object was larger than he had originally thought. "I know it hurts but you have to try and keep still. It's going to be alright" Lance started whimpering. I cradled his head to my chest and ran my fingers through his hair. "Shh, it's alright" Coran resumed inching the metal out of Lance's thigh, and Lance immediately began thrashing around. 

"Lance, I know it hurts, but you have to try and stay still, alright?" Coran said. 

I brought my attention back to Lance just before Coran began pulling again. Lance grit his teeth and a few tears dripped down his face. "Hey, squeeze my hand" I said softly. "It'll help, just squeeze really hard" Lance gasped in pain, and then squeezed my hand as hard as he could. I winced. Lance was really strong, but my pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. 

Lance was starting to pass out again, I could tell. "Hey," I gently patted his cheek a couple of times. "Lance look at me" I said. "Focus on me" His face was filled with pain. My heart broke. I wish there was something I could do to help him. "I know this hurts, but you have to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" I asked him. He reached his free hand up and tangled it in my hair. He closed his eyes tightly as Coran pulled the last inch of metal out of him, and quickly wiped the wound down and then applied a bandage on it.

"Alrighty. That should do it. Now we can get you into a healing pod-" 

"Coran" Allura, whom I hadn't know was still in the room, said quietly. "Not now" I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in as Lance struggled to sit up. I pulled Lance into a tight hug. He threw his arms around my neck.

"Well gee if I knew this was all it was going to take to get you to hug me I would've stabbed myself in the leg a long time ago" he joked. I squeezed him tighter.

"Shut up" I breathed. "God I was so worried" Lance laughed lightly.

"Please, you can't get rid of my that easily, babe" The door slid open behind us as Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk rushed in.

"Lance, are you alright?" Shiro asked.

"Is the blood gone?" Hunk still sounded queasy. 

"Wait, did I just hear Lance call Keith 'babe'?" Pidge asked in confusion. We ignored them and continued to hug each other. I didn't care if they found out we were together anymore. We wasted so much time hiding it from them. "I thought they hated each other" Pidge said to Allura. She looked just as baffled.

"I don't think... they ever really hated each other" Allura said, like she wasn't really paying attention. "But this is definitely new"

"Lance, I think our secret's out" I muttered into his ear.

"Eh, it was bound to happen sometime" he shrugged. I pulled away and smiled at him, my hands still on his shoulders. Relief flooded my chest as I looked him over, reassuring myself that he was here in one piece. I slid my hands up and cupped his cheeks. Lance grinned mischievously.

"Why, Keith, are you going to kiss me?" he asked. I rubbed my thumb against his cheek. I just had to touch him, to make sure he was really here.

"'s thinking about it" I replied.

"In front of all these people?" he gasped dramatically. "You slut" I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind" I dropped my hands and started to get up.

"Wait!" Lance reached up and tugged me back down. I landed on top of him, and was now straddling his lap. "I'm sorry, I take it back. Please kiss me" he whined. 

"What is happening" Pidge said loudly. No one answered her. "Can they hear us?" she asked someone. "Lance, can you hear me!" she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Blink once if you have brain damage and think that you're in love with Keith, blink twice if you have amnesia and Keith has convinced you that you're his boyfriend!" Lance finally looked around me at Pidge.

"What's option three?" he asked. Pidge looked a little surprised that he actually acknowledged her. 

"Uh, that you're actually dating I guess?" she said slowly.

"How do I signal that one?" Pidge's eyes widened.

"B- blink three times?" Lance looked disappointed.

"Oh, I thought you were going to tell me to kiss him" Pidge made a face. 

"Why would I want to watch you kiss Keith? That's gross" Lance sighed in exasperation. I snorted.

"You be quiet" he said to me. I buried my face in his neck. "Pidge, just tell me that the signal for option three is to kiss him!"

"No!" Pidge was looking around in bewilderment. "I believe you! You're dating, which by the way, so many questions"

"Tell us to kiss" 

"Why do you need my permission to kiss?" I was laughing silently into Lance's shoulder.

"I don't! I can kiss him whenever I want"

"Then why don't you?" Lance growled at Pidge.

"Maybe I will" 

"I am so confused" Hunk commented. 

"Wait so are you two dating then?" Shiro asked sounding beyond confused.

"Ah, no comment?" Lance said, awkwardly eyeing me. It had been my decision not to tell the others that we got together. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Dude it's way too late for that" I said to him. Lance smiled sheepishly. "So," I lowered my voice. "We should just like tell them... right?" 

"Or we could... show them?" Lance suggested.

"You just want an excuse to kiss me" I said flatly.

"Can you really blame me!" he exclaimed. "You look strangely hot covered in my blood" I pretended to gag.

"You're disgusting" 

"Why do they keep ignoring us?" Pidge whispered loudly. "Also is everything going to be different now that they're dating? Cause I sit next to Keith at dinners and I really don't want to give up my seat" I sighed and turned around. I guess this was happening now.

"Okay, yes, we're da-" Lance screeched loudly. I stared at him wide eyed. "What the he-" he interrupted me by slamming his face against mine. It was... technically a kiss but it felt way to violent. "Jesus, what the fuck was that!"

"I thought we agreed we were going to kiss! Then you went rogue and started to tell them, I panicked!" 

"I never agreed to the kiss! And besides, that wasn't a kiss. I think you bit me" I licked the inside of my lip. 

"I'm sorry" Lance brushes his fingers against my mouth gently. "Want me to kiss it better?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"So we can all see that this is not a perfect relationship" Hunk declared. Lance shot him a dirty look. "But I'm happy for you guys. I'm glad something good came out of all of this" he gestured around us. "You know, besides saving millions of people's lives" Shiro nodded.

"I'm happy for you too"

"Yes," Allura said, thought she had a weird look on her face. "Though I thought you too were already dating. Actually I've thought that since you first arrived" Lance and I gaped at her in unison.

"Seriously?" I said. "I kind of hated Lance until a few months ago" 

"Yeah, and I had so many repressed feelings for Keith that I took it out on him being a little annoying" I frowned at him.

"A little?" I asked, making a face. "Try a lot annoying" 

"Hey! That hurts!" Lance pouted. "You should make it up to me" he said, grinning deviously. He obviously wasn't going to drop it. 

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked. Lance nodded. "Fine" His eyes widened as I grabbed the front of his shirt and crushed his lips against mine. I heard Pidge make a loud gagging noise. When I leaned back Lance looked like he was in a daze.

"I never get used to that" he said quietly. I blushed and looked away.

"Can we put Keith in a pod too?" Pidge asked. "You know, just to be sure. I mean there's bound to be something wrong with him if he likes Lance this much"


End file.
